


Kamuflaż

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Aunts & Uncles, Childhood, Drabble, M/M, Uncle Scott, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc nieumarłym i pół-jaszczurka trzeba opanować sztukę kamuflażu.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 68 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamuflaż

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Już od dawna Scotta nie dziwiło, jak dobrze wszyscy z rodziny Hale’ów posługiwali się makijażem. Jednak widok pierwszoklasisty nakładającego sobie odpowiednie ilości różnych mazideł, by wyglądać naturalnie i umknąć czujnym oczom wychowawczyni, ciągle był nieco szokujący.

Spojrzał na zegarek, przygryzając wargę. Nie wiedział, jak Stilesowi udawało się codziennie wyszykować dzieci na czas.

— Spokojnie, wujek — powiedziała Lizzy, zauważając jego zdenerwowanie. — Kamuflaż to podstawa. Tata zawsze powtarza, że lepiej żebyśmy spóźnili się do szkoły niż zdradzili — stwierdziła, wkładając zielone soczewki i maskując tym samym żółte, gadzie oczy. Potem przyjrzała się bratu, oceniając każdy odkryty kawałek skóry. Pokiwała głową. — Jesteśmy gotowi, możemy iść.


End file.
